


Hope You got what You came Here For

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Family Tree [3]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Darcy is probably a Winchester, Supernatural Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy might be a Winchester, but she doesn't really believe the two guys who just save her from a demon. Well, maybe she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope You got what You came Here For

Own Nothing.  
Part Four

“Well this is awkward.” Darcy stated as she stared at the two older men in front of her.

“You don’t say?” One of them stated with a deep voice.

“Hey!” Darcy snapped at him. “Don’t get mad at me because your daddy didn’t tell you anything!”

“Well he’s your Dad too!” He shouted back.

Darcy snorted and rolled her eyes. “Hey I was put up for adoption! Nobody wanted me.”

“Well maybe they were trying to save you.” Sam stated as he stepped in between them. “Maybe your parents wanted to protect you from something.”

“You mean like Demons?” Darcy gestured to the ashy remains of the Demon that the boys just killed. “I get that.”

“Have you ever met John Winchester?” Dean asked her.

“Who?” Darcy asked.

“Our Dad, that’s his name.” Dean looked back at Sam. “How do we even know if she’s really our sister?”

“I have no problem tasering you in the balls.” Darcy stated calmly as her phone rang. She sighed and answered it. “Jane?” Darcy looked around. “Yea I’m fine, just twelve miles past where Jesus lost his sandals.” She looked at the brothers. “Yea, I’ll walk to the nearest town. I’ll see you there.” She hung up and looked around her to see that the night sky darkened everything. 

“Do you need a ride?” Sam asked.

“I need a miracle honestly.” Darcy muttered.

Dean smirked. “Well we’re out of those, but we can offer you a ride.”

Darcy sighed and looked at him again and smiled softly. “Sure, and you can tell me why you think I’m a relation.”

“We can do that.” Sam stated as they moved to the car, he got in the back seat so she could sit in the front, Dean in the driver seat. “So what are you doing this far out anyway?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him. “That guy you killed was my date.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess it could’ve been worse.”

“So what do you know about your parents?” Dean asked her as he started the car and they drove towards town.

“Not much, I know that I was a mistake, according to the letter left with me and that they couldn’t keep me. That when it was safe, my Dad would come back for me.” She shrugged. “He never did.”

Dean stared at her before glancing back at Sam. “Doesn’t seem like much.”

“Yea, but how did you find me? How you even know if I am related to you?” She asked him.

“Because Dad kept track of you.” Dean stated as he leaned down and grabbed a journal. “Your info is in the back and it says that he was keeping track of you. He wrote down your name and birth date and where you were placed.”

“When did he die?” she asked. “Because the way you’re making it sound like he isn’t alive anymore.”

“A few years back.” Sam stated.

“And why take so long to find me?” Darcy asked.

“It’s just been me and Sammy for a long time, forever. We have another brother that Dad kept in contact with but he’s in Hell now.”

“Hell?” Darcy asked and watched as both Sam and Dean nod their heads. “I’m Darcy by the way Darcy Lewis.”

“Sam and Dean.” Sam stated. “Here’s our numbers in case you need to get a hold of us.”

“Do you want mine?” Darcy asked as she took the piece of paper.

“If we need to find you, we can.” Dean stated as he pulled into town. “Where is your friend meeting you?”

“You can drop me off here is fine.” She pointed at the gas station. “I don’t want them freaking out that I got a ride from strangers.”

Dean pulled into the gas station. “You know we’re your brothers’ right?” He parked the car and stared at her. 

“Yea.” She looked down. “Any maybe at a better time we can sit down and talk over pie.” She smiled at him.

Dean’s eye lit up. “You like pie?”

“I love pie.” Darcy beamed at him. “I make some of the best pie ever, I’ll make you some next time you guys decide to visit.”

“Okay.” He smiled at her and then back at Sam who was staring at the two of them. “What?”

“You two have to be related.” Sam smiled at his brother.

Darcy smiled at the both of them. “Well another time we can hash things out, even if we don’t turn out to be related. It was nice meeting you two.”

“You too.” Sam smiled at him as she got out of the car and he got out to move up front. 

Darcy waved at them and pulled out her phone to call Jane. “Hey I’m at the gas station right into town. I’ll be inside until you get here.” She walked away from the car and into the store.

“Do you believe her?” Sam asked his brother.

“I don’t think she believes any of this, but one thing is true. She’s in trouble if they sent that kind of Demon after her.” Dean stated as they drove around the corner to be out of sight until her ride got there. “We’ll keep an eye on her for now.”


End file.
